Promises to a friend
by Ninjara
Summary: Scarlett story. After a friend is murdered Scarlett disappears to help an FBI agent get the ones who are ultimately responsible for the murder. Epilogue now up. Reviews are always welcome.
1. The Funeral & the decision

A/N: This is my first GI Joe fanfic. I began writing this recently, I have read many GI Joe fanfics at this site and others. I like most of them, I pretty much grew up on the comic so I'm more familiar with the Scarlett/Snake Eyes relationship. I have nothing against Duke, I just think the Scarlett/Snake Eyes relationship is more interesting. This story mostly centers around Scarlett with guest stars from the Witchblade series, no Witchblade in this; it's mostly the Joes.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters appearing in this fanfic. 

Summary: Scarlett has information that an FBI agent needs. After she attends a murdered friend's funeral, the agent and her friend's partner confront her with an interesting proposal. 

________________________________________________________________________

Act I: Death and A Decision

Scarlett was on leave for the next two weeks, in a few days Snake Eyes would arrive to join her. A phone call directly to her the day before she left the base from a homicide detective for the NYPD told her that an old friend, Daniel Woo who had been a detective in that same department, had been murdered.

According to Danny's partner Sara Pezzini; Danny had been shot and killed at a stakeout for a suspected crime lord and murder. Sara had apparently found the hotel number among Danny's things in his desk. Along with a list of locations and dates coinciding to various reports of suicide. Sara had obviously known Danny well, she even knew about his 'conspiracy theory' that the suicides had really been murders done by cops. 

That theory, Scarlett knew, was all to true. Her name was in the desk for a reason other then they were friends. She had secretly witnessed one the so-called 'suicides'. Danny knew this and had her prepared to testify against them in court. Now that chance was lost along with Danny.

It had snowed at the funeral. A field of white as a background for the dark colors of the mourner's clothing. Danny loved the snow in New York, the cold weather suited him just fine. Scarlett wished it was just a horrible nightmare. She stood off to the side during the funeral, hanging back in the group of Danny's closest friends. After just about everyone had left, she came to the grave and laid a single red rose on it. She stood there for a while before anyone approached her.

"Miss O'Hara?" A woman asked. "Shana O'Hara?"

"Yes." Scarlett turned to face the woman and the man next to her. The woman had chestnut brown hair that fell down her back. The man had short dark blonde hair and resembled a surfer.

"I'm Sara Pezzini and this is Jake McCartey. We spoke on the phone..."

"Yes. I remember, you're Danny's partner."

"Danny had some interesting things to say. He made a recording for me in the event of his death. A list of things I could do for him, things he trusted only me to do for him. You are at the top of that list. He said that you had a testimony for courts on the activities of corrupt cops."

"I don't know what you mean." Scarlett lied. She wasn't sure they could be trusted with that information.

"The White Bulls." Sara said. "They are an all male organization within the NYPD. They kill suspects and pass it off as suicide. I'm not part of them and neither is Jake."

Jake finally spoke. "I'm an undercover FBI agent. I have orders to find enough information to prosecute the White Bulls. At this point I have nothing, if you can give me anything I can have witness protection take care of you until we can get a trial."

"What is the purpose of it now? Danny was working to do just that, now he's dead. What can I do about the White Bulls, what can I do now, period?"

"You keep going, Miss O'Hara." 

"I'm willing to testify against them."

"That's what we all have to do. You're the only eyewitness and I can't make you take the stand. The Bureau will want me to partner up with someone now. It'll take sometime for them to find me a willing partner, and I'll never be able to run with this fast enough."

"Agent McCartey, you can request a partner outside of the Bureau, can't you?"

"Yeah, if they have so special qualifications. Why?"

"I'll help you do this."

"I can't let you do that, Miss O'Hara. You're the only witness I have to the White Bulls involvement. Besides the qualifications..."

"Are already meet. I've been in the military for some time now, Agent McCartey. I'm a martial artist, a counter intelligence officer in my group. I'm a covert operative; I know the whole Undercover thing by heart. I want to help. I need to, for Danny, his murderer is involved in this, I know it. I need to be involved in their downfall, Agent."

"You're military? What's your unit?" 

"I'm part of the GI Joe unit." she said so softly they had to strain to hear her.

"You can't find better, Jake," Sara said. "Besides I don't think your going to finish this assignment without her."

"And turning her down would probably be the mistake of a lifetime. Thanks for volunteering, Miss O'Hara."

"Call me Scarlett, everyone who knows what I do, does."

"Sure, Scarlett."

````These events entered my mind when I started this story. Sara Pezzini, Jake McCartey, and Daniel Woo are all characters from TNT's and Top Cow's Witchblade series. They are all guest stars only; the Witchblade does not exist in this story.


	2. Welcome to the Bureau

A/N: This is the actual chapter two. This explains exactly where Scarlett is and what happens before Snake Eyes arrives in New York.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Bureau

Jake had contacted some of his friends at the Bureau to check Scarlett's qualifications for the job. He was hoping to receive an affirmative from them at any time now. Sara sipped some coffee while they waited.

"Hey Jake, think you can get her set up at the department? We could use this kind of help. Besides you need her to be around to keep an eye on the White Bulls, what better place to have her than there."

"I'm hoping to be able to get her inside, Sara. She's making some sacrifice. Having been a covert operative, knowing that she worked with Danny in the CIA, she has to know that she'll have to sever all connections to her life as it is. If she was to back out right now, I wouldn't blame her. These guys are murderers, they wouldn't spare her life a second thought." Jake said as Scarlett walked in the room. 

"I've never backed down from anything in a long time, I'm not going to start with this. Besides when I witnessed that murder and Danny found out; he had me promise that I'd find a way to come forward with this. Even if anything happened to him." She looked down at the floor in silence and thought ~It's almost as if Danny saw this coming. He was ready for it, the tape for Sara, the list of murders done by the White Bulls.~

"I miss him, too." Sara said softly.

"If Danny were here, he'd say that you got in touch with me so I could help Jake. And that we were all destined to meet sooner or later. He would say that all of this is connected."

"Danny was such a destiny lover. He loved to talk about stuff like that; destiny, karma, past lives."

"Yeah, that was Danny for you," Scarlett said.

Jake's cell phone start to ring. Scarlett and Sara fall silent as he goes to answer it.

"Hello.....Yes...of course....Yes sir. No, I won't....Yes I know.....the only witness...I will. When will the new identity be finished?....Already....Yes, sir....Thank you, sir." Jake hung up the phone and smiled.

"Well?" Sara asked.

"Welcome to the FBI, Scarlett. As of now, you are officially under our jurisdiction and rules. The head of the Bureau issued these orders to me, directly. You'll be given today to tell your family and only your family that you'll be out of touch with them for some time. Your Unit can't know about this. You've been given a new identity, so no one can connect you with this until the job is finished. Within an hour Shana O'Hara will have disappeared from all government computers. The Bureau would like you to use any means necessary to stay out of the line of fire because you are the only witness, but we all know that one testimony won't do squat for a trial."

"So, what's my cover?"

"You're now officially Rosalie Daniels, a homicide detective from Savannah, Georgia. You transferred here recently, you have an apartment about three blocks from the precinct. You're to be working with Sara and me on the homicide cases."

"That works for me. I can watch the White Bulls there." Scarlett replied.

"Welcome to the force, Ro" Jake said.

"Thanks Jake." She sighed. "I better have a good explanation for this when I get back to the Joes."

"I wouldn't worry about that. The head of the bureau told me that he would personally find out who he should thank for your help on this."

"This ought to be good." Sara remarked.

"One more thing though," Jake said.

"What?"

"You need a different look. Nothing to drastic, colored contacts?"

"Why?"

"You're close with the rest of your unit. Sooner or later someone's going to find out that everything about you has been erased from the government's computer."

"You're right about that I have a friend who was supposed to meet me in a couple of day from the Funeral and I can't meet him now."

"I can," Jake offered. "Where would he go?"

"Once he realizes that I'm not where I said I would be and I left no message for him. He'll look for the only connection I left him: Danny. He'll show up at Danny's grave, sooner or later."

"I deal with that. Can I make a suggestion about the color of the contacts?"

"Sure."

"I'd go with green. They'll look great on you."

"I'll go with green then." she paused for a moment. "I'll need to get in contact with an old friend of mine. He was a expert at shadowing people and getting close to them without their knowledge, he may be able to help us." Scarlett turned to leave, hoping that Ian would help them deal with the White Bulls.

``````````The next chapter was posted in this spot, I needed to put this one up to explain why Jake was at Danny's grave when Snake Eyes showed up. And who 'Rosalie' is.


	3. Vanishing & A phone call

A/N: Just a little note I got the name Rosalie and Ro' from the character in the Zeta Project. I am only using it as Scarlett's cover. This chapter takes place a few days after Scarlett's decision to help Jake.

Chapter Summary: Snake Eyes arrives in New York, but is unable to find Scarlett. He does locate Jake McCartey. Scarlett places a phone call to friend to ask for some help.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Vanishing & A Phone Call

Snake Eyes had looked at almost every hotel in the area, but had found no sign of Scarlett anywhere in the city. It was as if she'd never been in New York at all.

He was worried about her, especially after she mentioned attending the funeral of a friend who had been murdered the day before she left. He knew her well enough to know that she was upset even though she tried to hide it. He had wanted to come with her for the funeral so she wouldn't be alone at the time, but he decided not to.

He found the obituary of her friend so he knew which graveyard. Her friend, Daniel Woo, had been a homicide detective in the NYPD. He was killed in the line of the duty. he had gone to the cemetery to see if she was there visiting her friend's grave.

She wasn't there. The only person there was a man with dark blonde hair. He stood at the foot of the grave, talking to the air.

"Well, Danny, Rosalie showed up. She is so beautiful, Danny. Siri assigned her to me. With her help, Sara and I can get your killer." The man said.

*Your friend?* Snake Eyes signed. He wasn't expecting an answer.

"Yeah," the man answered. 

*You know sign language?*

"A friend of mine taught me."

*I was hoping you could help me. I am looking for someone who was here for this man's funeral. Her name is Shana.*

"I was here that day. I knew most of the people here but I don't recall any Shana. I think Danny's partner mentioned the name the day of the funeral. Can you describe her?"

*She has long red hair and blue eyes...* He didn't get any farther because the man cut him off.

"Now, I remember. There was a woman with red hair here that day. She was very beautiful. She was standing off to the back, from what I heard from Danny's partner ; she and Danny were close friends. Especially when he was back in the CIA. Danny would go on and on about her to his partner. Supposedly they had been friends for a while now. She seemed pretty upset, I tried to approach her; but she said she wanted to be alone. And that's all I know."

*Thank you.*

"You're welcome." the man said as he watched Snake Eyes walk away. ~Poor guy. I wish I hadn't gotten Shana involved in this. If anything happens to her, I lose my only real evidence all the rest is speculation only. I need her help for now, and I won't let anything happen to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elsewhere in New York, a cell phone rings loudly. A tall dark haired man dressed all in black answered. He moved quickly and gracefully out of the room so not to disturb his employer.

"Yes?"

"Is this line secure?" came a female voice over the phone.

"Of course." he answered. "Who is this?"

"No man soars too high if he soars with his own wings."

"The fox condemns the trap not himself." he replied.

"If the lion were advised by the fox he too would be cunning." the woman responded.

"Active evil is better..." he began.

"Then passive good." she finished.

"Hey, Shana."

"Hey, Ian. How are things?" she asked.

"Good. I give you my greatest condolences for the loss of Daniel. I know you two were close."

"Thanks," he heard the sadness in her voice. 

"Is there something I can do for you, Shana?"

"Yeah, actually. You hear of the White Bulls?"

"Yes."

"I'm helping 'track' them with someone else. Clear your calendar, I might need your help soon."

"Who do you wish me to kill?"

"No one....yet." she answered. "Keep that option open. Right now all we have against them is my testimony; we need more evidence. You up for some surveillance?"

"Yes"

"Good. The name is Bruno Dante; I want to know anything illegal. And I'll met you at my place at midnight to hear your findings. Do me a favor, Ian, for the ones you owe me from your days as a Black Dragon."

"Of course."

"Check on a friend of mine in about three days. He's called Snake Eyes; just tell him that I'm okay. Thanks, Ian, talk to you later."

"Bye, Shana."

`````````````Bruno Dante, Joe Siri and Ian Nottingham are all property of Top Cow and from TNT's Witchblade series. The Black Dragons and the White Bulls also come from the TNT series. The beginning of Scarlett and Ian's phone conversation as well as much of what Ian says in this chapter are lines similar to or lines from the series

Ian met Scarlett in the military while he was in the Black Dragon Unit. She's familiar with their pass phrases. 


	4. confusion tolerance & strange people

A/N: In the nest chapters I will be using the name Ro or Rosalie to refer to Scarlett. It gets confusing for me to refer to the same character by two different names in a story. Hope you like this one.

Chapter summary: Rosalie talks with Ian about Bruno Dante. Stalker, Stormshadow, Falcon and Jinx arrive to help find Scarlett. Snake Eyes and the group get a visit from Ian.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Confusion tolerance & Strange People

"I was wondering where you were."

"I apologize, Rosalie. I was having trouble getting out the mansion tonight."

"So you know about my new identity. That'll save me some time."

"I watched Bruno Dante and I documented some of the illegal thing he did. Unfortunately he did nothing illegal enough to qualify as evidence for the FBI." Ian said as he handed her a piece of paper. 

As she read, she was disappointed to find that he was right. Nothing listed on the paper even came close to being useful as evidence.

"What about my favor, Ian? Can you do that for me?"

"I will. And I will continue following Bruno Dante as well."

"Tell Snake Eyes he should try to find Rosalie Daniels, I might need his help to." He nodded as he turned and left out of the apartment window. Leaving Rosalie to think about the mess she's gotten herself into.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days had passed and Snake Eyes had yet to even hear from Scarlett. Her disappearance had him upset.

When he had sent word back to base that she was missing, General Hawk had a missing persons report filed with every police precinct in the city. But it was as if she'd simply vanished off the face of the Earth.

A knock at the hotel room door drew his attention. ~Anyone but the police~ he thought, as he opened it. The sight that greeted him was a pleasant surprise. 

Stormshadow, Stalker, Falcon and Jinx were standing in the hallway.

*What's going on?* Snake Eyes signed.

"Well, we all came down to give you a hand with finding Scarlett," Stalker answered. 

"Once everyone at the Pit heard that Scarlett was missing; it basically turned into a mission to find her, everyone's on edge. While everyone else was planning how we should go about with the 'mission', word got back to General Hawk about it and we volunteered to come here. Or else no one's going to calm down there." Jinx replied.

"Scarlett's our friend," Falcon said. "Between the group of us, we know her better than anyone. There's no way we couldn't find her."

"Besides the police haven't found shit on this." Jinx remarked.

"It is time to take matters into our own hands." Stormshadow said.

"There hasn't been any word has there?" Jinx asked.

Snake Eyes shook his head.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Falcon said softly not wanting to infuriate Snake Eyes.

*What do you mean?* Snake Eyes signed.

"Before we left, Mainframe was looking for any sort of clue; her driver's license, credit cards, everything came up empty. He couldn't find any existing record of her."

*Is that Possible?*

"It is according to Mainframe, but in order to do such a thing; someone would have to have access to every government computer in the nation. And a lot of know how on that." Jinx responded.

*We need to find out exactly what happened.*

"Once we find that out, we'll probably find..." 

The knocking cut Stalker off, Falcon moved to open the door.

The man at the door was dressed all in black, His wavy dark hair hung loose at his shoulders. He walked into the room with the grace of a predator, He ignored everyone in the room except for Snake Eyes.

Are you the one they call Snake Eyes?" he asked. 

Snake Eyes nodded.

"I understand you are seeking someone who computers claim that there is no record of. I was asked to give you a message by a mutual friend of ours."

*Who?*

"I am forbidden to say so directly. I am only to tell you that your friend is well. She is in the city, playing fox to the lion as well as the hounds."

"Excuse me," Jinx interrupted, "but that doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does, As the fox advises the lion, he becomes cunning. It makes sense you just don't possess the confusion tolerance to understand it yet."

*But where is she?*

"You have already met the lion. You will meet the hounds, then the fox...perhaps." he paused, "Rosalie Daniels

"What?" Falcon asked.

"Rosalie Daniels, she's a homicide detective fir the NYPD. She might be able to help you. She'll be your guide."

"Why would we need a guide?"

"You'll have to excuse her attitude when you speak with her, fate has been unmerciful to her. I will tell you one more thing. An identity is only a mask one wears."

"What does that mean?" Stalker asked. This guy was really getting annoying.

"I won't say. When you find Rosalie Daniels, you'll be a step closer to finding your friend."

"Hey wait a minute..." Jinx started, but he had already disappeared, "A bunch of weird people live in New York." she muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following day, the five Joes found themselves outside the main building of the 18th precinct of the New York Police Department. All of them were wondering about three things: the mysterious man who gave them confusing information and then disappeared without being seen; the detective, Rosalie Daniels; and Scarlett's whereabouts and her connections to both.

Once they entered a man called out to Snake Eyes.

"Hey man, have you found your friend?"

They all turned to see a man with dark blond hair approaching them. Snake Eyes shook his head.

"Damn, I hope nothing's happened to her. Look..." he said softly. "I want to help. There's a small office in the back with the door open. Go wait for me there. My partner will probably be in there unless she's getting coffee, but our new partner will be in there. They can be hardcases, especially with Danny's recent death; they both were pretty good friends with him. Our new partner knows everyone who was at the funeral, and sees almost everything that happens around her. She'll give you a hard time at first, but she's a real sweetheart once you get to know her. Sara and her will listen to you, if nothing else."

The five make their way to the back where the man pointed, and found the office. There was only one inside; a woman with long blonde hair tied in a braid sitting at a desk, her back towards them and her chair turned towards a wall. She was looking at pictures of various murders. She didn't seem to notice they were there.

"Excuse me..." Jinx said softly so not to startle her.

"There have been so many, hasn't there?" the woman asked suddenly. 

"The latest two," she pointed to two different sets of pictures. "were random, weren't they? The girl was a hooker and a junky. The man, Danny, was a former CIA agent and currently a detective here. The connection between the two was the killer. Two different people and one killer, what was the motive, why these two. What do you think they did?"

She finally turned to face them, her green eyes took measure of them. Then she turned to face the pictures again, ignoring them. 

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "One of my best friends was murdered a couple of days ago and I've been staring at pictures of that scene for two hours; and it's done shit for my attitude. You people need something?"

"Your partner told us to wait for him here."

"Well, a third of this office is his..." She paused and looked out the doorway, "Hey Pez, Jake."

"Hey girl," a woman with dark chestnut brown hair greeted, "glad to see you started to burn a hole in the wall. Who are they?"

"Ask Jake. They said he sent them back here."

"I'll admit they're unusual types, but I don't think they're murderers Jake." the dark haired woman said. The blonde woman chucked at the remark.

"Their friend is missing, guys." Jake said.

"That's missing persons, Jake. We're homicide. We don't deal with that."

"Sara..." Jake pleaded with Pez; calling her by her first name.

"Jake, it's not our area." the blonde woman said. "Missing persons or the Feds if kidnapping is suspected. I hate to do this, but it's like Captain Dante said; if they're not dead, we can't do anything about it."

"But..." Jake started. 

"It's not our problem, Jake." Pez cut him off.

"Look, Jake." the blonde spoke again. "Dante is just waiting for us to screw up so he can have our badges as well as our heads on platters. He's out to get us and this could be the chance he's been waiting for. This would be on all our heads," She paused and sighed, "I must be crazy for this but I'll help."

"I've always been known for going against my better judgment," Pez said, "I'm in, too."

"Thanks guys." Jake said.

"So, you people have names?" Pez asked.

"I'm Jinx, and this is Falcon, Stalker, Stormshadow, and Snake Eyes." Jinx said motioning to each of them in turn. "And you are?"

"You've already met Jake, I'm Sara Pezzini and this is..."

"Rosalie Daniels, but everyone calls me Ro." the blonde woman said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rosalie Daniels was a beautiful woman. Her blonde hair and green eyes shone with a sort of passionate fire. Her voice carried a slight southern accent.

"You're from the south?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah. I transferred here recently from Savannah, Georgia."

*Can you help us?*

"I can try. Jake told us both about your friend, she was at the funeral, right?"

Snake Eyes nodded.

"I saw her, she was upset. But I noticed nothing to warrant a disappearance or anything else."

"Suspecting a criminal element playing in this, Ro?"

"No, Jake. I don't think there's any crime involved, at least not directly." Ro said "I can't be certain but there's a possibility that your friend wanted to disappear. These kinds of things sometimes happen when a close friend dies. The ones left behind sometimes leave to re-evaluate their own lives or just to be alone for a while. Or there is the other possibility." Ro said, turning to the five Joes, "Would you describe your friend as protective of her friends?"

"Yes." Falcon replied.

"I'm going to tell you something that might be what's going on. It doesn't happen very often, but it could just be the case here. Before I do, I need to ask are you in the military?"

"Yes."

"Is she?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought so. She's protective of her friends and military trained..."

"Where are you going with this Ro?" Jake asked. 

"Are you leading to where I think you're leading to?" Sara said.

"Vigilante justice." Ro stated simply. "It's a possibility, one that I doubt really. But it's best not to assume anything. Besides if there was anything of that nature going on the department would of heard of it by now. Outside of those possibilities I don't know what to tell you really."

"We were told you could help us." Falcon said.

Ro motioned to Jake to close the door. Then she said softly, "Who told you that?"

"He didn't give his name." Stalker said.

"What about a description?" Jake asked.

"He was about 6'11" wore all black..." Jinx began.

"Olive complexion, shoulder length wavy dark hair. Speaks in riddles, says something that makes no sense to you at the moment then disappears without a trace, and he can drop the temperature in the room about 15 degrees." Ro finished.

"That's the guy."

"Hey, Ro. Isn't that your informant?" Pez asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what his game is this time, But I need to know what he said to you, word for word if you can remember."

"He said that he is forbidden to tell us anything directly, only to tell us that our friend is well and in the city, 'playing fox to the lion as well as the hounds.' He also said 'As the fox advises the lion, he becomes cunning,' and that we have already met the lion. that we would meet the hounds, then the fox...perhaps; then he told us your name, what you do and that you could help us and be our guide. Then he said that when we found you, Rosalie Daniels, we'd be a step closer to finding our friend."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all." Jake said.

"We know." Falcon said."

"I don't know, makes sense to me." 

"What do you mean, Ro?" Sara asked.

"Well, basically he told you that your friend is baiting someone, advising someone else and hoping to catch the one she's baiting in a trap of some sorts."

"You figured that out just by that riddle?" Stormshadow asked.

"Yes. He always talks like that, it's simply a matter of confusion tolerance.

"He mentioned that. What is confusion tolerance?" Jinx asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. It's the ability to tolerate confusion."

"So what really happened?" Falcon asked.

"Not any of my theories, that's for sure now. My informant has never been wrong before, so I'd go with his explanation. You can't find anything on her on any computer search or missing persons file, can you?"

Snake Eyes shook his head. *Why do you ask?*

"I think your friend may be working with some high up in the government. My informant's specialty is knowing about this sort of thing. If there's enough connections and no other way, they can erase an identity. Basically how it works with witness protection, I think."

*You believe she's working with the government on something?*

"Most likely. I wouldn't put it past my informant to know such a thing, he has his ways. I'll get in touch with him and see if I can get him to keep a look out for your friend. He's never lied to me before, so it's safe to say your friend is safe. I can have him get in touch with her, if you want. But I wouldn't recommend it, from what he says these things get dangerous at times."

*Can you ask him to find out what he can and tell us?*

"I can do that, I can't have him come to you directly besides he'll only talk in riddles some more. I can have him tell me and I relay what he says to you after I translate his words. Is that good?"

Snake Eyes nodded.

"Okay, I'll get in touch with him as soon as I can and work from there. If you'll tell me where I can get in touch with you, I'll let you know as soon as I've got something."

"We're at the Carson Hotel on Lexington and 7th, Rooms 528-533."

"Any one of those rooms?" Ro asked.

"Any one, someone will probably be in one of them at any given time."

"Okay then, I'll let you know when my informant finds anything."

*Thank you.*

"No problem." 

Jake, Sara, and Ro watch as the five Joes leave the office and the building. After they're gone, the group talks amongst themselves behind the closed office door.

"Good thing you decided to get that blond wig, Scarlett."

"I know. I figured if they saw me without it my cover would have definitely been blown, so I got it and the green contacts."

"What do you intend to do?" 

"With them, Sara?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly what I told them. We're going to continue this until we reach it's end and the White Bulls are all behind bars where they belong. My friends may have a part to play in this operation, if you look at it the way Danny did. Everything happens for a reason and I think there was a reason for me to have my 'informant' tell them to find Rosalie."

"They could probably be of help to us, now that Dante's sure someone's trying to catch him and his White Bulls."

"Jake's right. I think Dante's starting to suspect us of trying to bring him down."

"I know Sara. I've had my source tailing him lately and he's proven to be very cautious. My source has yet to find anything useful to us."

"I hope he finds something soon, cause even an eyewitness account is not enough for a conviction."

"I know Sara. I hope he finds something too."

"We need to be careful. If he finds out anything it could be deadly for any of us."

"We all know the risks, Jake. We all entered this willingly."

"Okay what do we do, Jake?"

"Scarlett, keep your source on him. The three of us will watch him here and try to make sure one of us is nearby on the street to watch him there. We'll move in shifts, no more than one of us watching him at a time if possible; and keep out of his sight if possible unless you're supposed to be there. Be ready at any time, we might have to step up our operation at some point."

"Why? What's going on?"

"One of the White Bulls is getting ready to retire, Sara. He wants to talk so he can retire with a clean conscience. Dante's eager to get rid of him permanently, we need to try to get to him first, so we have more than one account of some of the things they've done."

"How did you know that?"

"I am an intelligence officer, Jake and my source has been tailing Dante for a while now. He reports everything back to me, so I should know." 

"In any case, we'll have to move fast when it starts." Jake said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night after work, Rosalie arrived at her apartment with her Chinese takeout dinner. After the Joes had left, the day turned into a day of hell. 

First, that jerk Orlinsky and his White Bull friends made cracks about Danny. Then, Dante got on her ass for telling them off. Aside from this morning's visit, is had been a horrible day.

Behind her, Rosalie heard the sound of the window that led to the fire escape of her second story apartment open. Intuitively she knew who was at her fire escape.

"Lady Scarlett," he greeted.

"Hey, Sir Ian." she replied.

"How was your day?"

"Terrible. Orlinsky and a couple of the others were making cracks about Danny..."

"Can they not leave the dead in peace?"

"I wish they would. Dante got on my ass after I told them off. We think he's starting to suspect something."

"I believe Dante suspects Sara Pezzini, at this moment. He had a great hatred of her father and now of her as well, I believe."

"We also believe Dante will try to kill Williams. Williams wants to talk about the White Bulls, so he can retire with a clear conscience. Dante want to be rid of him and quickly."

"I observed something that may be of use to Agent McCartey's investigation, earlier tonight." Ian said softly.

"You found something on Dante?" Scarlett was elated by that idea.

"No. Not Dante. I observed how Orlinsky upset you earlier, and followed him for a while instead..."

"Why did you follow Orlinsky?"

"I intended to make him pay for upsetting you."

"Dragon..." Scarlett said in an exasperated tone. "Why?"

"The same reason I'm helping you. We are friends."

"Yeah. I probably would do the same thing for you or any of my friends. So, see anything helpful to us?"

"I watched him demand a payoff from a pimp down on South Jackson Street."

"A payoff? Orlinsky is a White Bull. That would get Internal Affairs on his back; the only problem is we suspect there may be White Bulls in IA as well."

"That's not all, Shana." he paused for a moment. "I saw him demand the payoff, and the pimp refused. Then he shot and killed the pimp and one of the pimp's hookers saw it all."

"There's a witness, Ian?"

"Yes. I believe she's known on the street as 'Syren'. You should have Agent McCartey go out and pick her up, put her someplace safe until this is finished."

" Nice job, Ian."

"It was my pleasure, my lady. But not the only reason I came tonight."

"What do you mean, Ian?"

"The White Bulls have made an alliance of sorts with known terrorists."

"This is something I'm not going to like, right?"

"Correct. I've discovered where some of the White Bulls' money goes; it isn't good, Shana. They are funding several Cobra operations; they have been for the past two years. And in return they are provided with a wide array of weapons."

"Damn. That's not what I wanted to hear. I can't get out of this now, although that's what Jake's going to want. But knowing that is going on..."

"The White Bulls are Agent McCartey's jurisdiction; but the terrorists fall into yours. I believe you should be very careful."

"Going to have to be. There's no choice."

"How did the meeting with your friends go?"

"Perfectly, Ian." Scarlett said with a soft smile, "They had no idea that the one they're looking for was standing in the same room with them. The wig was perfect, thanks for suggesting it."

"I thought it would help. I knew if your friends know you as well as I do, they would have recognized you behind only the contacts."

"It's been awhile since we really had time to talk, Ian. You want to join me for some dinner and we can catch up a little."

"I'd love to, My lady." he said with a familiar smile.

Scarlett retrieved another bowl and scooped out another serving of shrimp fried rice and a couple of eggrolls for Ian, while he poured some soda for the two of them.

"So," she said setting the bowls on the table. "what are the others doing now that the Black Dragons have been disbanded?"

"I'm sorry, Scarlett, but I do not know," Ian said softly.

"How come?"

"I'm not sure. After the unit was disbanded, a few weeks after you were reassigned; we were ordered not to contact any of the others. You never received those orders because it would have exposed the Black Dragons to the Joes. And that could not be allowed."

"So, when I contacted you, you really weren't supposed to talk to me..."

"I know."

"But you did it anyway?" she asked.

"Yes. You are still a Black Dragon, as well as my second, I would have answered no matter what." he paused for a bite of eggroll, "Have you ever needed to reveal your enhanced abilities to your new unit?" 

"Thankfully, not yet. It's hard holding back all the time, but it would be harder trying to explain all the things connected to the Black Dragons." she admitted. "So, you still working for that bastard?"

"Yes, although I wish I could strangle him at times. The job pays well, so that would probably not be a good idea."

They ate in silence for a while until Ian spoke again,

"My job does not allow for much of a private life, but I would like to know. Do you have someone special in your life, Lady Scarlett?"

"Yes, Sir Ian. I do have someone."

"Who is he?" Ian asked, interested in this new subject of conversation.

"Snake Eyes..." she answered softly.

"The one you sent me to see, that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"It becomes obvious that you have someone when your eyes take on that certain light. I noticed it last time we spoke here. You miss him..." Ian's words were more of a statement of fact, a fact that he saw quite plainly.

"More than you could imagine, I saw him just today. It hurts to have been so close and not be able to let him know I was there."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you two meet?" Ian's question was simple in it's nature, as if he was asking about the weather.

"It all started when the GI Joe was being formed. I was running the candidates through a hand to hand refresher course. They all thought it was a big joke having a puny, little girl teaching men how to fight. I made a pretty good example out of one, but I still had to prove it wasn't a fluke. I asked Snake Eyes to be next, told him to throw a punch at me as hard as he could. His punch was awkward but phony. I threw him easily; too easily, even if I had made use of my 'abilities' it shouldn't have been that easy. Halfway through my throw I understood that he was letting me throw him. He never lost control. He had the skill of a high ranking black belt. He was so good that he didn't need to win, he had nothing to prove; he was the best. So he let me win to save my pride..."

"And if you had used your abilities, and had he not held back like he did, who would've won then?" Ian asked; his interest was growing.

"To be honest; I'm not sure, Ian. I haven't been able to answer like that since before the Black Dragons." she answered softly.

"Then, what happened, Lady Scarlett? I'm certain that your story is not finished yet."

"You're right, Ian. The story doesn't end there; that was only the beginning," she said as she took a drink before continuing.

"I was fascinated. I had to find out more about him. I caught up to him going off post that evening, and got him to admit that he'd studied martial arts in Japan. That was all I was getting out of him on that subject. You'd think he'd belonged to some sort of secret society that isn't supposed to exist."

"You're one to talk, Shana. We belong to something that 'officially' does not exist. Everyone has secrets to keep." Ian stated simply.

"You're right," she sighed. "We all have secrets. I just wish I could tell someone about the Black Dragons, it's one of the best kept secrets I have."

"You just wish you didn't have to keep it like that." Ian said, "As you were saying..."

"Yes. He admitted having studied martial arts in Japan, and he would say no more about it. We walked and talked about everything. I found that underneath that hard-boiled mysterious aura was a small town boy who missed his home and was very lonely... By the time we had decided to take the ferry to Manhattan for dinner we were friends." she paused to take another drink.

"A lot of bad things had happened to him. I remember thinking that for a guy that had been through as much as him, he didn't have a lot of meanness in him... Everything was fine until the accident."

"Accident?" Ian asked, unable to stop his own curiosity.

"Months later," she began softly. "we were on a desert operation. It was supposed to be a simple hostage rescue. Yeah, simple. Halfway around the world in a hostile country with no support. There was four of us in the lead chopper; Rock 'N Roll, Grunt, Snake Eyes and me. We were flying real low, the doors were open and the rotors were kicking up enough dust to re- sand the Sahara. Grunt was wondering if the planning honchos had thought to refit the helicopters with dust filters on the air intakes. That's about when our engine stalled out." Ian remained silent as she paused.

"The stick jockeys up front did there best to get us down intact but it was pretty hopeless, they gave us the word to jump. Rock 'N Roll and Grunt were already out the door when the tail rotor stalled and we started to spin, the spin slammed the door shut on my web-gear, trapping me; Snake Eyes could have jumped clear. We were slowing towards the other helicopter and I told him to leave me and get out, but he didn't. He was trying to get the door open when we hit the other chopper..." she paused to take a deep breath, "the aviation gas lit up immediately and a plume of burning vapor punched right through that plexiglass door window...and hit Snake Eyes square in the face like a box full of Roman Candles. The crash knocked me out cold; Rock 'N Roll told me later that he saw Snake Eyes carry me out of the wreckage with his head still in flames." she cast her eyes to the floor before finishing. "He was standing there holding me safe with his ruined mouth opening and closing in his ravaged face... and no sound coming out."

Silence prevailed for several minutes before Ian spoke;

"He must love you very much, as much as you love him."

"I love him. I just don't know what I did to deserve him. He didn't have to save me that day. One thing I learned from my days in the Black Dragons was to look your death in the face. I was ready, a little scared, yes; but ready." 

"As Daniel would say, 'He saved you for a reason, that you needed him to do so.' Daniel was right, all things are fated. The two of you were most likely meant to meet and he was supposed to save you that day."

"Danny would say that, knowing him. Then he'd argue the point with me, until I gave in and agreed with him."

"That's what I liked about Daniel." Ian said. "I believe I should go, it's late and you have to be a the precinct building in the morning."

"Yeah, I do." Getting up from her chair, she began to clean the table off. "Thanks for the intel, Nottingham. I'll have Jake go find the witness, Syren. And, the three of us will keep an eye out for Williams. I just hope we can keep him alive long enough to catch Dante."

"I trust you will." Ian said, as he went to the window. "Goodnight, My lady."

"Goodnight, Ian."

Ian climbed down the fire escape and walked into the night street. It was early in the morning now and he had to get back before he was missed. Ian thought. ~I will help Shana to bring Daniel's killer to justice, On the honor of the Black Dragons, I swear it.~ 

Just a little note: I found the details of Scarlett's story in an issue of the comic book; unfortunately I forgot the number and haven't been able to locate the issue yet.


	8. Chapter 8 cliff hanger within

Chapter 8

A/N: I want to thank all who read my story and especially those who are reviewing: Thanks Tophat, Michelle, Harry. And Thanks Bobo Masato for telling me what issue it was.

This chapter is for all of you.

Ian's visit did some good for Scarlett, Jake, and Sara. Syren's testimony could help Jake's case, but they needed to find her before the White Bulls did. Not only that, but it was getting hard to move around the precinct without Dante's knowledge. It was Sara who noticed it first.

"Something's going on, you two." Sara said, closing the door to the office.

"What do you mean, Pez?"

"We're being watched Jake. Helstrom and Burgess have been watching you and me. And Orlinsky's watching Rosalie. I think Dante's on to us."

"I think Dante's suspected us for sometime now. Those three have been trying to gaslight us. Things are going to start happening around us; we're close to their operations. They're trying to make us nervous, make us panic." Rosalie stated.

"We can't have that happening." Sara said

"One mistake, a slight miscalculation on our parts can cost us the entire deal. If that happens, we could end up with nothing or worse. We could end up dead. We need to be extremely cautious." Jake warned. "We need to get to this witness, Syren, soon. Spread out on the streets during our shift and ask around. We can't leave anything undone..."

A door opened interrupting Jake, immediately all three turned to it. 

"What's going on in here?" Orlinsky asked from the door.

"Nothing, Orlinsky." Jake answered. Since hearing about the pimp's murder, Orlinsky's presence brought a sort of chill to the three of them.

"Dante wants Daniels in his office now," Orlinsky said.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"None of your business, bitch." 

Sara's anger was evident. She took a step towards Orlinsky who seemed pleased with himself. In an instinctive motion, Rosalie was there in between the two of them.

"Easy Pez. He's not worth the effort." Ro's message was clear to Pez. Then with a casual glance back at them, Ro followed Orlinsky towards Dante's office, closing the door behind her.

"That was too close, he almost got you, Sara. It just goes to show that we need to extra careful with them."

"I'm more worried about what Dante wants with Scarlett. Other than her being with us, he's got no reason to suspect anything about her. If he finds out that she's the only eye witness to a real White Bull murder, he won't hesitate to kill her."

"I know, Sara. Despite the fact Orlinsky's a White Bull, all that girl Syren saw was a crooked cop kill a pimp. Connecting it to anything Dante's doing will take time, right now the connection's only informed speculation." Jake said casting a glance down the hall, in the direction of Dante's office.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yeah, Daniels. Come in. Orlinsky close the door." Dante moved to close the blinds of the windows that showed the inside of the precinct. Orlinsky moved behind Ro.

"What did you need, Cap?" Ro asked, realizing something was definitely wrong here, especially with the way Orlinsky was now flanking her. Orlinsky moved in suddenly, pinning her arms behind her back. ~Damn it. He shouldn't have surprised me like that. I can't do anything to get away from him in front of Dante. I might end up giving something away.~ "What the hell's going on?"

"I just want you to listen, Daniels," Dante said. "I don't care who you think you are, but if you don't shape up and start following orders, _my _orders, I'll get rid of you. I know you, you're trying to catch me or something; like Pezzini and McCartey, you look right through me like you know everything. I'll get rid of you permanently; double tapped to the back of the head. I'll even get rid of Pezzini and McCartey. We do dangerous work, Daniels, it'll be easy to pass off your deaths as 'in the line of duty'. This is just a warning to Watch your step, Detective. And it's the only warning you get, is it clear?"

"As crystal, _sir_." Rosalie said as Orlinsky released her. Dante's threat had been clear, her life and her partners'. ~Well, at least this confirms our suspicions. Dante's not certain what we're doing but he's definitely on to us.~ She thought as she left the office.

"Something's up." Jake said as he watched Ro make her way through the precinct from Dante's office. 

"How do you know?" Sara asked. It was then that Ro opened the door.

"Grab your coffee, guys. Let's get out of here." Ro said, rushed. Seeing the confused looks from Jake and Sara, she only told them, "I'll tell you later in the car."

Jake and Sara, hearing the urgency in Ro's voice, grabbed their coffee cups and headed out the door. After getting in the car and driving away from the precinct, Sara broke the silence.

"What happened, Scarlett?" Sara asked, voicing the question that was also in Jake's mind.

"Dante's on to us. He doesn't know what we're doing but he knows it's us. And we've got him running scared." Scarlett said.

"How do you know?" Jake asked.

"He threatened me in his own office. First, he said that he'd kill me and then, he'd kill you."

"Damn it." Jake uttered a few choice obscenities in the following minutes. "We need to get you out of there."

"Jake's right." Sara agreed, "The sooner the better."

"No. If we do that, Dante will be certain that I know something important and another thing, he'll be certain that you're both involved. We need to see this through to the end. No matter what happens next, we have to finish it. For Danny." Scarlett said.

"For Danny," Sara agreed.

"Yeah, for Danny," Jake responded. "So we look for Syren, now."

"Not me. I need to do something could you drop me off somewhere, Jake?"

"Sure. Where?"

"The corner of Lexington and 7th street."

"You're going to the Carson Hotel to see your friends, Scarlett." Sara said.

"Yes. We've got Dante running scared, he's making threats; something big's going down and I'm willing to bet that it's going down soon. After my friend saw Orlinsky the other night, it's safe to say that the Bulls are getting antsy. They're fixing to make their move soon, all the signs are pointing to it. The other night, my informant dropped by; he told me that the Bulls have been funding some Cobra operations. The White Bulls may be your collar, Jake but when it comes to Cobra that's Joe jurisdiction. I think it's time to tell my friends a little more about what's going on."

"Just don't give them too much, okay? I'm not supposed to be allowing this. If they figure it out on their own that's fine, but it can't be known that I had a hand in this."

"Okay. Not too much."

Jinx answered the door to find Rosalie on the other side. Rosalie looked a little nervous and worried about something.

"Hi, Jinx. I hope I haven't come at a bad time. I was visited by my friend last night and he said something that I think you should know. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Jinx replied, standing aside for the detective to enter. "Can you wait here while I get the others?"

"Of course." 

As Jinx walked away, Rosalie looked around the room. ~Damn. I'm not supposed to be the one chasing after Dante and his Bulls. But I promised Danny, I'd bring this out no matter what. I owe it to him, to his family, and to Jake and Sara. There is nothing to compare with the power of a Black Dragon's loyalty or honor as Ian says. And I guess he was right.~

Jinx entered the room along with Falcon, Stormshadow, Stalker and Snake Eyes. 

*Jinx said you have more information.*

"Yes. My friend came to see me last night and he said some pretty disturbing things. Your friend is involved in a Bureau operation."

"The Federal Bureau of Investigation?" Stalker asked.

"That's the one. She and whoever she's working with, I don't have a name but it's safe to say she has a partner, are getting close to the target of their assignment."

"What's the assignment?" Falcon asked.

"They're trying to oust members of a society within the police force; they call themselves the White Bulls, they're dangerous and corrupt people."

"How do we know you're not with them?" Stormshadow asked.

"They killed one of my best friends and they've threatened me too. I want them found out as bad as the bureau does. But that doesn't matter, what matters is what my friend told me last night." She paused. "I was told that the Bulls are funding some operations of a known terrorist organization: Cobra."

*Why are they supporting Cobra?*

"We aren't exactly sure why at this time. It's gotten hard to find out much about the Bulls at the percinct. One of higher ranking members in the White Bulls is my new Captain."

"How do you know this?" Jinx asked.

"He called me into his office this morning; he knows I have been snooping around them a bit myself. He threatened me and my partners' lives. I told them as soon as I could, but our hands are pretty much tied. The Bulls in the precinct out number us."

"Why were you doing that?" Stalker asked.

"It's no lie that the police here have gotten bad press; it's all because of the White Bulls. I thought if I could get some, any information on them; my friend could find a way to get it to your friend or the agent she's working with. I don't think it was simply in the line of duty that Danny...," she paused to keep her voice from breaking, "Danny was killed. I think the Bulls arranged for his murder."

*You knew him for a long time?*

"Danny had been my best friend for years. He was like a angel, he had such a big heart, Danny cared about every case that he ever got."

"Did you know him while he was in the CIA?" Falcon asked.

"Yes, even at that time; Danny was just incredible. No matter what, he always had time to talk to me. He was so happy to hear that I was transferring here. He told his partner and best friend; Sara, all about me. He even asked Captain Siri; before he retired, to make certain that I'd be with him and Sara on their cases. Then not more than two days go by and Danny's gone forever." she finished, taking a deep breath and struggling to keep her composure.

Ro said softly. "I'm sorry about this. You'd think that I'd be used to death already, I've seen it often enough. I've even stared my own down a couple of times, but I never thought it would happen to Danny."

"He sounds like a great man." Stormshadow said.

"He was, as well as a great friend. I was a few years younger than Danny when we first met, he always watched out for me; he treated me like his younger sister and equal. He never let me down, I don't want to let him down now. He had suspected the truth about the White Bulls for some time; I think maybe he told the wrong person, maybe they just found out and they killed him. He was always there when I needed him. I swore I'd do everything I could to bring the White Bulls down as he would have wanted."

Rosalie's cell started to ring. She calmed herself before she answered.

"Daniels."

"It's Jake."

"Hey. How'd it go? Did you find her?"

"Yeah, but she won't help." Jake paused to take a deep breath, "We have trouble; something's going down and we don't know what, we think it's time or almost time. Dante's calling all units in for some sort of special operation. Sara and I are coming around to pick you up. "

"Now? Is it happening today?"

"I don't know. I'd hoped we'd be prepared with two or three days. Now we don't have any time."

"Shit!" she hissed into the receiver, "Fine, Jake. I'll be outside in five, see you then."

She hung up the phone.

*Is something wrong?*

"Yeah. Something bad is going down and my partners need me to help."

"What is it?" Jinx asked.

"I can't tell you, but I'm certain you'll hear all about it later," she said with a small smile. She walked out of the room without another word.

Less than half an hour later; Sara, Jake, and Rosalie were gathered with all the other detectives under Dante's command. They knew something was going to happen; they just weren't sure what until Smitty asked them an important question.

"Are you three going to Williams's retirement party?"

"Sure, we'll be there." Ro answered, being the first to recover. The three of them knew that there wouldn't be any retirement party; it would most likely be a wake, instead.

"Okay, everybody, listen up." Dante said loudly, "We are going after a very dangerous killer in a matter of minutes. He's psychotic so for your own safety, I'm splitting everyone into groups." 

He went through the names dividing all of them into groups of three until there were nine people left, including himself. He read off the final names slowly.

"Orlinsky, Burgess, and Petsini," he deliberately mispronounced Sara's last name for the n-th time, "you three are together. Helstrom, Lubin, and McCartey. That leaves me with Williams and Daniels."

"Sir," Jake said.

"What, McCartey?"

"Pezzini, Daniels, and I work better together then we do like this."

"Tough shit, McCartey. I'm in charge and what I say goes. Time to go everyone."

At the warehouse; Jake, Rosalie, and Sara were keeping one another in view.

"Shouldn't we have seen some sign of the killer by now?" Ro asked.

"Quiet, Daniels." Dante snapped. "Williams, take point."

Williams walked in front of Dante and started to sweep the area slowly; Rosalie kept her eyes firmly locked on Dante. Hearing something from above, she turned to look around. Daunte kept his revolver ready, his eyes locked on William's.

Rosalie, looking back to Dante, elicited a small gasp as she saw Dante aim at the back of Williams's head. She froze, watching in horror as Dante fired once, twice and Williams fell to the ground.

"Don't even move, Daniels." Dante said as he turned the gun on her. He picked up his radio.

"Bring the other two over here," he spoke into it, "the three of them can die together."

Helstrom, Lubin, Burgess, and Orlinsky brought Sara and Jake to where Dante held Ro at gunpoint.

"Where are all the others?" Jake asked.

"At the right warehouse. You honestly don't think I'd bring them all here to watch me kill you, do you?"

Dante turned and leveled the gun at Sara.

"You have been a thorn in my side for years, just like your father, Petsini. I'll make it quick; two to the back of the head, just like your father," Dante paused, waiting for the implications to sink in. "That girl. Williams. And Danny Woo."

Dante had just confessed to the three of them. 

"Why'd you do that girl? She wouldn't let you do her or something?" Jake said.

"I killed her because I thought her death would really appeal to you and Petsini." Bruno turned to aim, not at Sara this time but at Jake.

"You, first I had you figured for a Fed. But then, no Fed is as stupid as you."

"Hey Bruno, why Danny? Did he even see you before you killed him?" Rosalie asked.

Dante turned and aimed the gun directly at Rosalie, only this time he cocked it."He knew too much, and no he never saw me. You, I believe, are the Fed. How much do you know? How much do you and your bureau have on me?"

"Enough," she said calmly; playing along, "to make sure you spend the rest of your life in prison along with the other Bulls."

Dante glared at Rosalie, she returned the glare in defiance.

There was the crack of a gunshot, Jake yelled and Sara screamed.

A/N: If this seems a little messy, I apologize. I'm typing most of this story off the top of my head. 

I also apologize for the wait, I had writer's block and I've had some problems with my computer recently.

If you don't like the cliff hanger, I apologize. I am currently finishing work on Chapter 9 . 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Damn!," Dante cursed. He dropped his gun as a bullet tore through his upper arm, with his other hand pressed against the wound to stop the bleeding.

Rosalie glanced up behind Dante, following the trajectory of the bullet straight to Ian. Ian lowered his gun and raised his hand; gesturing in Black Dragon signal.

Rosalie nodded to him and took action. She maneuvered with all the speed, agility, and grace that she had honed with the Black Dragons. She didn't have the time to fight the Bulls at the minute. It would be much more strategic to retreat; to get Sara and Jake and get out of the warehouse alive, would have more advantages. She picked up Dante's gun.

The four Bulls were quick to realize that Rosalie was a crack shot and she would hit them before she even got close to her friends. They either had to let the other two go and get to cover or keep them and die a fixed target. The Bulls released their prisoners to get to cover.

"Sara! Jake!" Rosalie shouted, "Get out of here, now!"

"Not without you!" Jake yelled back. 

Shots were fired from covered spots; signaling that the Bulls had recovered from the suddenness of Ro's attack.

From above, someone began to return fire at the White Bulls, Ian hadn't abandoned them to the Bulls yet. Ian open fire with a submachine gun, the hail of bullets fell as cover fire for the retreating three.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Jake asked as they ran for his car.

"That was my 'informant'; the guy who just saved our asses, Jake," Rosalie said. "Dante's confessions in there would help your case, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, too bad we didn't think he'd have done that earlier," Sara replied; as they got in Jake's car.

"I know, but there may be a way to correct that oversight."

"Scarlett, what do you mean?" Sara asked.

"I mean we can try to get his confession again, it's unlikely but we might have a chance. At least the three of us heard him confess."

"We all heard him say it, too bad we couldn't wire ourselves before." Jake said, "Hey where did this envelope come from?"

There was a plain white envelope sitting on the dashboard. Sara cautiously picked it up, and looked at it. On the front of the envelope; in sharp, spiky script was one word: _Scarlett._

"It's addressed to you, Scarlett," Sara said as she handed the envelope to Scarlett.

Scarlett opened it, once she was able to recognize the writing as Ian's. Inside was a set of keys and a note which read;

_My lady, _

I left this note along with a set of keys to my place inside Agent McCartey's car. If you are reading this, it means that I arrived in time to help you and your companions escape. My home is open as a safe haven to you. I ask you to use it to stay safe; I shall be there later this afternoon. Until then, My Lady.

Sir Ian Nottingham

"What does it say?" Jake asked.

"We've been offered a safe house for the time being. We should use it."

"That's the best thing we can do right now." Sara replied.

"Nice place, whose is it?" Jake asked looking around at his spacious surroundings.

"Belongs to the guy who just saved our asses. We'll be safe for now here. While we try to decide what to do." Scarlett said, removing the blond wig.

"Who was the shooter, Scarlett? Do you know him?" Sara asked.

"An old friend of mine. We met Danny at about the same time, through work. He wasn't as close friends with Danny as I was, but we're both in this for the same reason."

"So you and Danny were really close?"

"Yeah. He was actually here with me when I saw the White Bull shooting. Danny was the only one I ever told. I've never been able to get the identity of the killer out of my mind."

"Who was the killer?" Jake asked.

"Bruno Dante." she said the name as if it was the most virulent curse on the face of the earth.

"Danny and I never spoke of it afterwards. Then a couple of months ago; he told me to be ready to come forward on his word," she paused, "we were ready to do it. It was the reason I came here. Then, he's dead and Sara calls me to tell me. He was supposed to meet me the next day to tell me what was needed from me."

"Dante was on to him," Sara said, "he pretty much confessed to Danny's murder."

"You said there might be a way to get him to repeat his words, Scarlett." Sara stated.

"It not like we can do anything really." Jake muttered.

"Maybe not."

"Shana is right," Ian said, choosing to intercede, "you could still get something out of Dante."

"How?"

"Dante is typical of most men of his sort. They all share one thing,"

"A big ego," Sara reasoned, "Dante loves to gloat and brag over just about everything. That's why he was telling us what he did. If we could get him into doing it again, only this time one of us will be wearing a wire. He might even mention other Bull's activities."

"That's a big if, Sara. And if this did work who would wear the wire?"

"I will." Scarlett said, "He already thinks that I am the agent. Danny was my friend; I promised him to finish what had been started. I'll do that _alone_."

The final word had a decisive tone that Ian recognized. One that he'd had enough personal experience dealing with; to know that there wasn't really any point arguing with.

"I can't let you," Jake said, "you're the only witness willing to testify. I'm not willing to lose the only solid evidence I have."

"Jake's right, Scarlett."

Sara met Scarlett's gaze and the two regarded each other for a few minutes. A sort of understanding passed between the both of them. Sara nodded assent to Scarlett and stood down.

"Jake has a point, but we should at least hear Scarlett out."

"Dante thinks I'm the agent, Jake's cover is too good; too convincing." Scarlett said. "At this point there's no way he'd suspect Jake. I'm the only questionable target he knows of. The unknown quantity. I'm the bigger threat here, and in all honesty I might be right."

"The reasoning is logical. But what happens if something goes wrong? There's a good chance that it might." Jake said.

Scarlett seemed to think on Jake's fears for a few minutes. 

"Ian, you have a video camera, don't you?"

"Yes." He could see where she was going with this. He was almost surprised that she still remembered that part of the training. _Always find a way to ensure your victory in any operation._

"What do you have in mind?" Sara asked.

"A backup plan. If this fails; if we should fail, Ian will have this video someplace safe. From there in the hands of someone I trust with my life, the video will make it to the FBI headquarters in Virginia. We'll end up winning one way or another."

Two hours later, Ian left with the video tape. Only Scarlett knew that the tape was to be left in a locker in a bus depot. While Ian was gone; Scarlett left Sara and Jake alone while she took a shower. 

When she came out, she was wearing a jet black one piece outfit. Her long red hair was tied in to a thick braid and she was placing some things into the pouches on her belt.

"What's with the suit, Scarlett? You're dressed like Catwoman." Jake commented.

"Ian had it waiting for me along with this." Scarlett showed them a beautiful long new black duster. "With several little surprises."

"Like what?" Sara asked.

Scarlett took the duster and lay it over the couch, reaching into a hidden inside pocket she pulled out a set of 5 small throwing knives. From another hidden pocket she pulled out 7 shuriken, She continued pulling out various weaponry from the seemingly weightless coat ranging from knives and Shurikens to guns. Sara and Jake watched in amazement as she lay exhibited the small arsenal to them.

"I see you've found my gifts." Ian said as he entered. "The suit is made from the lightest kevlar currently in existence, the material is not even available to either the military or the authorities yet."

"Then where'd you get it?" Jake asked.

"Ian is head of security to Kenneth Irons. Iron's company made the kevlar, right Ian?"

"Being the Head of security does have certain perks, Shana. The knives are a new consideration, and I recalled you prefer shuriken. Check the left side of the lining."

"Left lining." Shana commented as she found what appeared to be a well hidden hole in the lining. "What's in here? Guns, Knives maybe, or more shuriken?"

"You'll see." Ian said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, my..." Scarlett trailed off as she pulled a katana out of the jacket lining. It was beautiful.

"A sword?" Sara asked.

"It's a katana." Ian amended. "It's lighter and more maneuverable then any other kind of sword. I recalled your skills with one when we used to practice together in the dojo. That one is specially made to your exact specifications."

"Thanks, Ian."

"Anything for you, milady." Ian said, as he reached into his pocket. "Here is the key you wanted."

"Who will have the key?" Jake asked.

"Some one I trust completely and absolutely." Scarlett said, placing the key into her pocket and putting on the duster. 

"I'm going out." she said simply to her three companions.

"The Bulls have an APB out on you, you can't go out there."

"The APB is for a Rosalie Daniels, not for Shana O'Hara. I need to get this key to someone."

"Why can't Ian take it?" Jake asked.

"I've asked enough of Ian already, besides they've seen him. This part of my plan must be entrusted to another."

"Are you sure they can do it?"

"I'm positive, Sara. I wouldn't trust this to anyone else, they wouldn't let me down."

"You have complete faith in them." Ian surmised.

"I do." Scarlett admitted.

Later, Scarlett walked down 7th street heading towards Lexington. The plan would be set in motion within hours. Everything had been thoroughly thought out; after her visit to the Carson hotel, she'd put on her disguise and contact Dante to meet her in some discreet area. She'd be willing to turn over her 'evidence' if he'd leave both Jake and Sara out of it. Jake and Sara would be video taping the entire thing from a hidden spot with Ian's camcorder. If the situation went critical; they'd be in charge of getting the tape to Ian who would be nearby in his car, and he'd get it to where the other tape was.

She maneuvered through the streets with ease. Dressed as she was; like being a Black Dragon again, carrying the old bearings and the air and grace of a natural predator. People moved around her; ignorant of her presence as she passed them. The fact that people didn't want to see them gave them the ability to become almost invisible anywhere; no one wished to see them and no one wanted to remember seeing them. It gave credence to the notion that only a Black Dragon could track a Black Dragon.

She was about a block away from the hotel when she became certain that someone was following her. Not losing the pace she'd set weaving through crowds; she turned into an alleyway and her shadow followed.

"Nice tracking, Ian."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure you'd noticed me. I thought you might've lost your touch; but I see that I was wrong."

"Why are you following me, Ian?"

"Just ensuring you arrive at your destination with minimal trouble." Ian responded.

"Don't lie, Ian. It's not your strong point."

"I'm not lying. I assure you..."

"Bullshit, Ian." She hissed between clenched teeth. "They are looking for a blonde with green eyes not a red head with blue eyes. I know you Ian. We both know that there would be no trouble for me to get to the hotel and back."

"Shana, you're the closest thing I have to an actual best friend. You're like my little sister and right now I fear for your very life. I don't like your chances for survival against the bulls alone."

"I have to do it, Ian. Danny was my best friend; there were things that I'd tell him that I'd tell no one else. We'd been through a lot of shit together."

"You trusted Daniel more than me." Ian sounded hurt by this knowledge.

"No. I trusted both of you. But Danny was there when I saw Dante kill that man; I know I could have done something, I should have done something. I could of saved that man and killed Dante before any of this happened. If I had done it, Danny would still be here..." She paused to take a deep breath calming herself.

"But I froze, I was afraid of Dante then. I should have done something other than let my survival instincts take over. I didn't want you to know cause I was ashamed that I froze; that I was afraid of someone like Dante. I knew you held a high opinion of me; and I didn't want that opinion to fall, it meant a lot to me."

"My opinion?" 

"Yes." Shana's answer shocked Ian.

"My opinion's never mattered to anyone." Ian said quietly.

"It does to me. It always has..." She said softly. 

Ian turned to walk away. "I will make sure all is ready for your plan, my lady."

"Thank you, Dragon." She said before leaving the alleyway for the street.

Slipping through the Carson Hotel lobby and passed the surveillance cameras unseen had been easy, breaking into the hotel room had been child's play for a Dragon whose qualifications included being able to bypass the most sophisticated security systems and breaking into the most secured areas.

The room was empty and dark; she briefly considered turning the light on, but decided against it preferring to wait in the dark. She didn't have to wait too long.

Snake Eyes entered the room and turned on the light. 

"Hey" she said softly, drawing his attention. Seeing him gave her an overwhelming urge to tell him everything; about the Bulls, Danny, the actual identity of Rosalie Daniels, Ian, the Black dragons, everything. She pushed the urge aside besides the black dragons were something that could never be mentioned. So she waited for a response.

*Shana. Where were you? Why didn't you try to contact anyone?*

"I've been in the city, baiting some bulls."

*Bulls?*

"The White Bulls; a society of corrupt police officers, or the hounds as a friend of mine calls them. And I couldn't get in touch with anyone because they've taken the bait and are a bit smarter than we thought."

*We?*

"Me and the FBI agent I'm working with. We were caught off guard this morning and it's forced our hand; now they're onto us. There's one chance and I've got to take it."

*Why you?*

"It's for Danny" she answered simply.

*Your friend?*

"Danny wasn't just my friend," she began. "He was my best friend. He started this job; with my help, we were supposed to finish it soon. But they found out, he was killed and the work left unfinished. Now it's up to me to finish it for Danny."

"I can't tell you much right now. But it's my last chance to make things right to Danny; to amends for something I was afraid to do before now, and it cost Danny his life. I need to make it up, finish it for Danny.

*What is this last chance?*

"I won't say. No one knows what exactly I'm planning to do, except for one person, maybe. Do me a favor?"

*What?*

"Take this" she handed him a small silver key. "This opens locker 617 at the bus depot downtown. Inside the locker is a video tape; if you don't hear from me within 24 hours, get the video and take it to the FBI office here in the city, tell them it's about the white bulls. The video is very important and must reach them. If I don't..." she finished quietly.

*If you don't... you mean you intend to die for this?*

"If needed I will. It doesn't mean I want to die, but I'm willing to do so if it means bringing all those murders to justice. I'm not afraid of dying for a worthy cause nor am I afraid of death." She paused. 

"As a true warrior, I walk with it as if it were a friend. It is my companion and follows in my wake. Every warrior, every soldier; from times forgotten to now and beyond walk with it. That is the way and has always been the way of all warriors."

*Where did you hear that?*

"From Ian and Danny."

*Ian?*

"I can't really explain right now; I have to move if I want my plan to work." she headed for the door and paused.

"I don't intend to die anytime soon; but if I do die during this task, I'll go happy. Because I had one last chance to see you and talk to you." She slowly opened the door and walked out closing it behind her.

Snake Eyes moved to follow her. Opening the door and looking down the long empty hall. It shouldn't have been possible for a person to completely disappear in less that one minute. (see author's note at bottom) Turning back he noticed a piece of paper set on the small table near the door. On it was three words written in Scarlett's handwriting:

_I love you._

A/N: Those of you who are familiar with Witchblade know that Ian Nottingham has the ability to vanish from sight at the blink of an eye. After much deliberation I decided that Scarlett should be able to do that as well.

I apologize for the long wait I moved recently and misplaced my disks where all of my stories are saved. I found them only a couple of days ago and wanted to add more to this one. This one is drawing to an end and I hope people are still reading this. Please review. 

Special note: Chapter 10 is going to be the conclusion of this story; although I may post an epilogue. I haven't decided on it yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I know it's taken a while and I'm sorry for the wait. I hope this is as good as the rest.

            The next morning Dante's cell phone started to ring at 9:40 am.

            "Bruno here." he answered.

            "It's Daniels, captain." her voice came through the receiver. 

            "I can get a trace on this, Daniels," he said over the phone, "and then we'll know where you are."

            "Correction, Dante. You'll know where I was. I'm not stupid; I know you'll trace this call that's why I'm using a pay phone. I want to meet with you."

            "Why?"

            "Simple, Dante. I'll make a deal with you; I give you all the information I have on you and your bulls, if you are willing to leave Sara, Jake and me out of it."

            "I won't leave them out of it. They know too much. The three of you will be shot and killed."

            "Then all my information goes straight to the FBI."

            "How do you intend to do that if you're dead; Daniels?"

            "I have ways of making things happen and this will be no different. And you don't honestly think I'd be doing this alone do you?"

            "Fine. Where do you want to meet?"

            At the warehouse at the docks, number 1111. At 11 am. Don't be late."

            The dial tone filled the receiver, Dante called Orlinsky and Lubin into his office.

            "Get every one together. We're going after Daniels and the other two."

10:55 a.m.

            "Is everything ready?" Scarlett asked into the small microphone pinned behind the collar of her long sleeve black shirt.

            "It's ready." came Sara's answer though the tiny hidden receiving earpiece.

            "Good. How's the camera feed looking?"

            "Clear as crystal." Jake answered.

            "Everyone knows the plan, right."

            "Yes." Sara answered

            "Yep." Jake responded.

            "Ian, are you in position?" 

            "Affirmative; although I'd rather be in the rafters with a long range rifle waiting to kill them, you know they don't intend to let you or those two live."

            "I know that's why they and the camera are hidden while I'm out in plain sight. Once they show, there will be complete radio silence; not a single word from anyone. This is the plan we agreed on. All of us agreed."

11:00 am

            'Heads up, everyone," Ian's voice came over the receiver, "Five nondescript black cars just pulled in to the lot, four people in each: twenty altogether some are well armed for bulls."

            "Prompt aren't they? Everyone stay in position, keep your cool, and maintain radio silence." Scarlett said before Dante walked in.

            Dante came in flanked by ten of his men; all armed, and Scarlett had no doubt that the others were probably trying to find some place to get a clear shot at her. Dante had a look of superiority as he and his men approached her. She kept her face completely expressionless, the calm stoic mask that had been perfected in her Dragon days. She hadn't needed to use it since then.

            "I see that you brought friends, I thought this was going to be just between you and me."

            "Don't tell me you honestly believed I'd come alone." Dante laughed. "It would be easier to have you killed in front of my men."

            "I suppose it would be." She said before pausing. "I notice that you're standing at least five feet away from me, I'm curious to know why?"

            "I'm not stupid, Daniels. I saw what you could do; I don't know what kind of freak you are, but in a little while that won't matter. Lubin, Orlinski." 

            The named two detached themselves from the group and went behind her back. She remained calm as they roughly pulled her hands behind her back and pushed her towards Dante. He was toying with his gun when they brought her to him.

            "Where are they?" He asked.

            "Who do you mean?" She asked a small smile on her face.

            "You know who." He growled, striking her across the face. "McCartey and Petsini."

            "You know there is therapy to correct that," she said, ignoring the stinging sensation of her cheek as well as her anger; there would be plenty of time for that later.

            "For what?" he growled

            "That problem you have when you say Pezzini's name. It's pronounced Pezzini not Petsini." She said aloud; keeping her head down as she spoke. Dante eyes narrowed at the clear insult she had given him.

"Jones," he called to a bull behind him. Jones walked up to her; she didn't look at him. He pulled his leg back and kicked her hard in the stomach.

From the transceiver behind her ear, she heard Ian's growl of anger and rage. She in turn let out a hiss of breath, effectively satisfying Dante that she was in pain; although she was physically conditioned to handle so much more. The hiss served another purpose to silence Ian from trying to come to her aid. She needed to do this alone.

"As for where they are, I wouldn't tell you that for anything." She spoke as she brought herself up onto her knees sitting on her feet. Lubin and Orlinski had not released their grip on her arms.

            "Even your life?" he asked, with a sly smile.

            "No. My life matters little, and I already know you intend to kill me. I'm not naive enough to believe you won't."

            She met his gaze for the first time after the blow, and he felt satisfaction seeing the darkening bruise on her cheek. He smiled and looked to the others.

            "Kill her."

            "About time," she said, "But aren't you going to do it yourself, like you said in your office. Or are you afraid of me?"

            "I'm just giving them a chance to kill you first, freak."

            "If I'm as much a freak as you think, what makes you think that these two would be able to hold me." she said as she pulled her arms out of their grasp. She put a few feet between them and herself immediately.

Lubin, Orlinski and Jones were the first to come after her, preparing herself she dropped into a defensive stance. When they got close enough she dropped to the ground and swept her leg under them dropping them to the ground hard. Then proceeded to attack Lubin and Orlinski; in a flurry of punches that were almost to fast for the eye to see. Jones took longer to get up off the floor tried to come at her from behind. She heard him before he got within arm's length of her; she quickly turned and struck him hard, smashing the heel of her palm into his nose. She heard it crack and as he fell motionless to the ground; she knew that she had used enough force to send some fragments of bone into his brain.

            She then turned to the other two on the floor and kicked them both hard. She took their guns and fired a couple of shots into them and then turned on the other Bulls. The entire warehouse became a storm of gunfire; bullets going everywhere. Scarlett could only hope that none of the bullets found Jake or Sara.

            Given the situation, she allowed the part of her which still acted as a Black Dragon to take over; it was the part that flourished in this kind of action, it ignored all other things save the mission. In the chaos, some part of her mind registered her getting hit; four or five times, and the pain coming from her ribs which were probably fractured or cracked. She had been hit at least twice in her left shoulder; twice in her right leg, and one grazed her right arm. Gun fire opened up from above on the Bulls, signaling Jake and Sara's joining of the battle.

            By the time everything cleared, Jake and Sara joined Scarlett down on the ground level of the warehouse. They had discarded their guns after the fight had ended. Scarlett had pulled off her wig and was accounting for all the present bulls; much to the objection of Jake, who had witnessed the Dante's strike and Jones's kick as well as the multiple gunshot wounds and was concerned about the welfare of his new friend. With what she'd seen of Scarlett's abilities, Sara didn't say anything.

            "Shit." Scarlett said suddenly drawing their attention.

            "What's wrong?" Sara asked.

            "We're missing about six bulls from the twenty that Ian reported, including Dante." Scarlett reported as she walked back to where Sara and Jake were standing.

            "How could that happen?" Jake said as Ian walked in.

            "I stopped five outside just before the fight broke out." Ian said as he crossed the room to stand by Scarlett.

            "But where's Dante?" Sara asked.

            A noise alerted them from behind and they turned to see Dante with a gun in his hand.

            "Which one of you should I kill first?" He said menacingly.

            "The freak," he aimed at Scarlett, "the psycho," moving to Ian, "the surfer," to Jake, "or the bitch," to Sara.

            He made a point of waving the gun between the four not sure who to shoot first. While he thought on it, Scarlett slowly moved her right hand to her side pocket where she had concealed one of Ian's smaller 'gifts'. A small handgun; it was virtually unnoticeable, and made to shoot a special type of armor piercing bullets. A single shot in a vital area could kill upon entry. All she needed was that clear shot.

            "I think," Dante said, halting the movement of the gun, "the bitch."

            He aimed the gun, and Scarlett saw her chance and ran quickly towards Sara. She shoved Sara out of the way and quickly drew the gun from her pocket. Turning to face Dante; she brought the gun up and aimed at his head. Both guns went off and both shooters fell to the ground.

            Scarlett's shot had gone straight through Dante's forehead killing him instantly.

            Dante's bullet had entered through her stomach and hadn't exited. There was a bleeding wound; and between that and the blood loss from the earlier wounds that she had previously ignored, she had lost consciousness.

            Ian was at Scarlett's side in seconds and Sara was already there applying pressure to the gunshot wound in Scarlett's stomach. Ian turned to Jake and ordered.

             "Call an ambulance."

            Three hours later, Ian, Jake, and Sara were in the waiting area of the ER at Mercy Hospital. Mercy was known for being one of the best hospitals in the nation. Ian had insisted that the paramedics bring Scarlett here just for that reason. He would not allow his best friend to have less than the best possible care and cost was no concern to him. All that mattered was that she lived.

            Ian couldn't take anymore waiting, being a man of action it was killing him that there was really nothing he could do to help. He finally looked to Jake and Sara.

            "I'm going to go."

            "So you'll just leave her here in this condition?" Jake asked, "Some friend you are."

            "You are forgetting, Agent McCartey, that she has other friends in the city that should know of this and deserve an explanation for her condition."

            "He's right, Jake. They at least deserve a real explanation for all that's happened."

            "Yeah, Go on, Ian."

            Ian left the hospital quickly; he needed to get to the bus depot before they could take the video, since the 24 hours had already elapsed. When he arrived at the locker, as fast possible he has to wait a few minutes for any sign of anyone opening the locker.

            He had expected that Shana had given the key to Snake Eyes and he was not disappointed when Snake Eyes showed up. The man seemed distracted, like he was looking or waiting for something or more likely someone.

            Ian stepped out of the shadows he had been waiting in. 

            "Excuse me," Ian said, "I've been sent to tell you there is no use for the tape to be taken."

            ~So everything went well?"~

            "For the most part; yes. Unfortunately, Shana sustained injuries."

            ~Injuries?~

            "Gunshot wounds, many were only minor flesh wounds; save a lucky shot to the stomach and possibly some broken ribs. She's at Mercy Hospital right now."

~How is she?~

"She is in surgery, and she lost a lot of blood; other than that I don't know."

~She could die.~

Ian took a few minutes to scrutinize the dark soldier, in an effort to understand what had drawn Shana to him. It seemed odd to him that someone so full of life like Shana would fall in love with someone who had obviously been touched by tragedy many times. It was then that the reason for Snake Eye's silence occurred to him. The man lost many in his life already, and must feel himself cursed. He feels that she will be the newest victim of this curse.

With that knowledge he understood exactly what had drawn her to this man. Shana's spirit guide; her very soul was that of the phoenix which had inspired Danny's nickname for her. Shana had the tendency to seek out souls that were in pain; whether physical, emotional, or spiritual, to offer solstice and comfort. It was her place and purpose as a phoenix to do so.

After what she had suffered at the hands of someone truly evil; she had pushed everyone away, including Danny. In order to save both her spirit and her life, Ian had her reassigned. Before she had left; she commented to Danny about going off to meet her destiny, apparently she did. A year later, Danny told Ian that he had seen the phoenix fly again. Like Danny, Ian was curious as to who had given her back her wings.

Now he wasn't sure if this man was truly worthy of the gift he had been given.

"But she will not die." Ian said with a conviction and confidence that drew Snake Eyes's attention back to him.

~Can you be so sure?~

"Of course. Hers is the spirit of light and life, the representation of hope itself which can never die. She is a fighter, a warrior who has much to live for. She has people she cares for and who care for her. There are many reasons why I can be certain that she won't die; but the most important one would be you."

            ~What happened to the one who shot her?~

            "He's dead along with some of his cohorts. A fitting end for one like him, more fitting had it been drawn out; but fitting none the less." Ian turned to walk away, "I trust I'll see you there, later." 

            About 30 minutes after Ian's arrival back at the hospital, the Joes arrived. Sara and Jake were alone in the waiting area. Sara stood as she saw them and waved them over.

            "Hey," Sara said as they approached.

            ~What happened?~

            "She insisted on playing baiting the White Bulls. It was supposed to be one on one, at least the part that could be seen. We were supposed to have set him up. But he showed up with about twenty of his men. If it hadn't been for her, things would have gone down worse." Jake said.

            "Dante turned up missing when we started taking count of who was present. We were stupid enough to discard our guns; Dante came out of nowhere, once all four of us were together. He tried to kill me," Sara said, "I was first on his list, anyhow. Shana was suddenly in front of me when Dante pulled the trigger. She had concealed a small gun. Dante's shot hit her in the stomach. She fired at about the same time, hers went straight to his head. He was dead before he hit the ground."

            "How is she?" Jinx asked.

            "We're not sure." Jake answered, "We're still waiting to talk to a doctor."

            "What does tall, dark and spooky have to do with this?" Jinx asked quietly, having spotted Ian a few seats away from Jake and Sara.

            "Waiting, like they are," Ian answered from his seat, "And you may refer to me as Dragon, if you must refer to me at all. Am I correct in thinking you would like the whole story?"

            ~Yes.~

            "Then Agent McCartey has much to explain." He said with a nod towards Jake.

            "Agent?" Stalker asked.

            "FBI Agent Jake McCartey." Jake answered, "I was currently assigned to deal with the White Bulls."

            "Danny found out," Sara said, "A friend of his was a witness to some White Bull activity about three years back. Once Jake guaranteed that no one would know about his friend; he agreed to bring her here to talk to Jake. Within 48 hours, Danny was killed. And it was up to me to contact his friend and make sure she made it to the funeral."

            "Neither of us were sure what to expect, but Danny's assessment of Shana had been on the mark. I had every intention of putting her in witness protection. She was integral to the case, but when she volunteered to work with me and presented her qualifications to me, there was no way around it. The Bureau okayed it, and had every trace of her wiped from the computers."

            "Unfortunately, this could have all been avoided if Danny was alive. Jake probably wouldn't have needed help to get the Bureau what they wanted. And she wouldn't have had to get involved with it." Sara remarked.

            ~You're the one who asked her to do this?~ Snake Eyes signed turning to Jake.

            "She volunteered to do it, as is in her nature to do so. Even if he hadn't accepted her offer, she would have done it anyway. It was for Daniel, who most likely knew her better than anyone. It was a matter of justice, loyalty and honor; the last of which I'm told you understand quite well."

            "How would you know just what's in her nature?" Falcon asked.

            "I know her quite well; most likely second only to Daniel. I know that she will hide the full extent of her injuries; either by playing them down or by keeping knowledge of at least one to herself, most likely her ribs. She does that to keep people from worrying about her. Her friends and family always come first, no matter what. When someone strikes at them, they encroach upon her soul; which gives her reason to suitably punish them. Those who are lucky enough to count her as a friend are protected by the phoenix. Those unfortunate enough to have her as an enemy are in danger of incurring the wrath of the phoenix. If that happens, it will be a miracle if they live within the year. By murdering Daniel, Dante signed his own Death warrant. I also know that his bullet won't kill her."

            "How do you know that?"

            "As I said I am not as good an expert in her nature or behavior as Daniel; but I know her well enough. She is willful for one thing; she will not allow herself to be killed by someone like Bruno Dante, she has many reasons to live. Her spirit will not allow her to die. Phoenix always survives and will continue doing so, because it is hope and life." Ian finished.

            "Phoenix?" Stormshadow asked.

            "Many of us called her Phoenix, or Red Phoenix. It was a nickname given to her by Daniel; in reference to groups' comments that it was impossible for anyone to kill her. It stuck and still does. Eventually it became a more used alias for her then anything; even now I still use it in reference to her. In my knowledge there was only one incident that almost did kill her, but it is not my place to speak of it." Ian glanced at a clock for a minute, before saying;

            "You must have faith in her. To know that one's friends have lost faith in you is worse than losing faith in yourself. To one such as Shana, it would hurt worse than any mortal wound. I've waited long enough; I'm going to find out what I want to know." He said walking away from the group.

            About five minutes passed since Ian's rather abrupt departure, when a man approached the group.

            "Agent McCartey." He called out to the group.

            "Yes." Jake answered.

            "I'm Dr. Cartier, I was in charge of Ms. O'Hara's surgery. She suffered two broken ribs, a few bullet wounds, and she did lose a lot of blood; so she should be weakened for the next few days. I say should because currently she is in recovery and is awake, though I don't know how she could be. That anesthetic should have kept her out for at least another hour and a half." he said and turned to walk away.

            While Dr. Cartier spoke with everyone, Ian had already found Shana in a private room he paid well for. They spoke at length with each other and had begun playing poker.

            "You terrorized the staff to get me this room, didn't you?" Shana asked.

            "No, I did not." Ian said acting shocked. "I simply paid a generous amount for it. I terrorized them for information on your condition. Speaking of which how are you feeling?"

            "Not as bad as I really should, thanks to the Dragon enhancements. Not to mention without which, I would still be unconscious. The staff is probably wondering about that." She glanced at her hand of cards.

            "I called, Ian. What do you have?"

            "A full house." He said laying the cards flat on the table in between the two. "You?"

            "Royal Flush." she said. "I win."

            "Damn. Just how much money do you intend to take from me?"

            "How much do you have?" she asked, suddenly.

            "I'm not going to play this game with you ever again."

            As they reached the room, sounds of laughter could be heard from within. Once inside they saw Ian and Shana facing each other from opposite sides of a table, with a deck of cards between them.

            "I cannot believe you did that to me again." Ian said.

            "You're the one who wanted to change games, Dragon. Twenty one." Shana said as she flipped her two face down cards.

            "I really should stop playing these card games with you." Ian commented.

            "Yeah, you definitely should stop. Another hand and I'd probably have that nice place of yours. Luckily we're playing with the house rules, which say that I have to return all winnings." She said, handing him back the money, "I'll get in contact with you later, Dragon."

            "I will speak with you later, red." Ian said heading for the door. He closed the door behind him as he left.

            "I'm sure Jake and Sara told you what they know, so now it's my turn to explain." She paused to reach for a glass of water sitting on the table and took a drink.

            "Danny and I met while he was still in the CIA; at that time, he was a liaison for a unit I was a part of. We got to be good friends; he actually convinced me to get involved with the Joe unit. Three years ago, I was here visiting Danny who had just become a detective. I was meeting him for dinner at a small restaurant just a few blocks from where I was staying. I was already going to be late; so I decided to take a short cut through an alley. It was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done, and maybe the worst thing fate had in store for me at the time."

            "It was dark, but not dark enough for me to not be able to see. I could hear two men talking in hushed but angry tones. The words 'White bulls' came up very often and seemed to be important. They were coming my way and I ducked behind a dumpster; so they couldn't see me. I heard one say that he wanted out of it and was going to go to the Feds. The other threatened him. I wanted to do something when I saw the gun, but I froze."

            "For the first time in almost five years, I froze; I could have easily taken out the guy with the gun, without so much as a second thought. If I had, it would have been finished there. As he fired, I couldn't move and barely breathed. It wasn't the fact that he was armed that made me freeze, it was his eyes; cold and calculating. I couldn't move when he killed the other man in cold blood, but I wanted to." she took another drink of water.

            "It wasn't as if I hadn't seen a person die before. Being a soldier, I had seen a lot by that time. But most of the people died in a fight, with both opponents armed and willing to die for what they were fighting for. Never like that, in cold blood and never ever behind their backs like a coward. He left and I found the bullet shell on the ground nearby. Save for the bull etched into the bullet, there was nothing unique about it."

            "I took it and ran straight to the restaurant, to Danny. I told him everything about what I saw and he gave me a name to go with the face of the killer. He advised me to keep silent for the time being, until he said so."

            "When he found out about Jake's assignment, he called on me to be ready to come forward if he couldn't find anything else to help Jake. But by then the bulls were on to him, he was dead before the week was out; killed the same way as the man in the alley. So instead of coming just to talk to Jake, I had to come to Danny's funeral. I already knew exactly who killed him; it was simply instinct that told me."

            "So, who killed Danny?" Jinx asked.

            "Bruno Dante. He was the shooter in the alley three years ago; he killed Danny, tried to kill me, and then tried to kill Sara and Jake. It was only fitting that I was the one to kill him. In a way he was lucky, that I shot him without thinking about it. I'd have rather dragged out his death for as long as I could."

            It's cruel, I know," she said taking in their looks and stares. "But it is the honest truth."

            "What about Rosalie Daniels? According to that guy, Dragon, there was a connection between you two?" Falcon asked.

            *She is Rosalie Daniels.* Snake Eyes answered.

            "You weren't supposed to tell them." Jake said, turning to Scarlett.

            "I didn't." She answered. Then turning to Snake Eyes, she asked;

            "When did you figure it out?"

            *I had my suspicions from the beginning, I really don't know why. But it wasn't until you commented on a friend referring to the bulls as hounds. Dragon had mentioned a 'mutual friend' when he first showed up. He also mentioned the fox advising the lion and drawing out the hounds. If the hounds were the bulls, and Jake is the lion, the fox and the 'mutual friend' who asked him to relay this information must have been you. How are your ribs?*

            "They'll mend; I suppose Dragon told you about that."

            Yes, he also said that you'd try to keep it a secret. Why?*

            "It's a bad habit. I did it when I worked alongside Dragon; I still do it now, just can't seem to stop. For that same habit is the reason that I can ignore injuries for the sake of my duty."

            "Like the way you kept going even after you were being shot in the warehouse." Jake reasoned.

            "So what happens now?" Sara asked; redirecting the conversation back to the track.

            "Well, with Dante dead and most of the bulls caught on multiple counts of murder, attempted murder, a couple of them from the warehouse have charges of assault to a Federal Agent, it'll be a while before any of them are going anywhere.

            "Assault to a Federal Agent?" Sara asked.

            "Yes. Technically Lubin, Orlinsky, and Jones also committed assault and Scarlett was acting under Federal jurisdiction, and she was temporarily an agent by the orders of the head of the Bureau." Jake explained.

            Scarlett gingerly touched the darkened bruise on her cheek. Bringing it to the attention of Snake Eyes, He stiffened at the sight of the bruise marring the ivory tone of her skin.

            *Who hit you?* He signed angrily.

            "Dante got a lucky punch." she said simply.

            Sara and Jake could sense the anger coming from Snake Eyes at that moment. Instinctively they both took a couple of steps back, because it was so evident.

            "I think Dante got off lucky." Sara commented.

            "Yeah, and Jones are both extremely lucky that her boyfriend wasn't around when they hit her." Jake said.

            "If Scarlett hadn't gotten such a good shot and killed him, I don't think he'd last five minutes in a room with Ian, let alone this guy."

            "Hey, you two," Scarlett said, drawing their attention.

            "Yeah?" Jake asked.

            "Instead of talking about that, how about you get back to the real matter at hand. What do you need from me to finish this?"

            "You'll have to testify in person, it will make the case go faster. Coupled with the videos we made and Dragon's knowledge of who the members are, we should finish this inside of a month, since it's such an important case to the Bureau."

            "Just so I'm warned, how's Dante's death going to fit in to this?"

            "He's dead. It's just one less Bull to worry about prosecuting." Sara declared.

            "That isn't what I meant."

            "I know, just trying to lighten the mood in here a little bit. But you have nothing to worry about."

            "Sara's right. Dante threatened your life and the lives of others. He tried to kill all of us and you reacted to protect lives. It was self defense, plain and simple." Jake reasoned.

            "Jake and I will testify to it if need be," Sara put in.

            "When will the hearing be?" Scarlett asked.

            "As soon as possible, I hope. I'm going to take the videos to them tomorrow. Since they're as eager as I am to be done with this case, it could be as early as the end of this week to next week."

            "Good. Not that it was horrible working with you two, but I'd like to have my life back to the way it was as soon as possible." Scarlett said.

            A knock at the door and Ian poked his head inside.

            "Sorry to interrupt," he said as he entered the room.

            "I just need to know one thing." He said with a smirk and a quick glance at Snake Eyes.

            "Shoot, Dragon." Scarlett said.

            "I was wondering if Agent McCartey had arranged for security for you, after all, there are still Bulls lurking in the city."

            "Not yet, why" Jake asked.

            "You know I can offer the best protection there is. She can stay with me until the trial is over, I can set her up where the Bulls or anyone else can find her."

            ~She stays with me.~ Snake Eyes signed quickly.

            "That would be next to impossible. I am much more adequate to protect her than you are." Ian said in an arrogant tone. Ian took a stance that said, what makes you think that you are worthy of this job, of being in her presence.

            ~She will not leave my sight.~ Snake Eyes signed slowly this time; walking up to Ian and staring him straight in the face.

            A few minutes passed before Ian shook his head and chuckled softly.

            "Impressive." he commented and turned to Scarlett and said something to her in a language no one else understood.

            He's protective and confident, not many have the courage to even think of staring me down. Good traits but I'm not sure he's worthy of you.

            That's hardly your decision to make, Dragon. I chose who I think is worthy of me.

            I suppose he is a good choice, Phoenix. Daniel would approve. He'd have found the story quite inspirational and poetic. Ian said.

            He did. There's just something profound about two wounded hearts finding each other like that was what he said. You can't possibly imagine the turmoil I was going through at the time. I broke the Code of the Black Dragons, the rules I wrote myself. I let myself be ruled by my emotions; I had fallen for a comrade and I didn't even try to stop myself. I wasn't safe anymore.

            Rules were made to be broken, phoenix. It takes more courage to let go and fall then it does to hold on. He did make the Phoenix fly again, and considering that no one had been able to do that counts for something.

            "Point taken and conceded." She said in English.

            "We will talk some more later." Ian said as he left the room.

            "What language was that?" Stalker asked.

            "Gaelic. I learned it when I was working with Dragon. We needed a way to communicate while in other's presence and not have them know what we were talking about. So we used dead languages."

            "I see." Sara said.

            "There is no offense meant by it, I swear. When Dragon started speaking it, I simply reacted in answering back in the same manner."

            *There is something else, I'd like to know. When Dragon was instructing us on the subject of your nature, he mentioned an instance which was the only time he said that he actually thought you might die.*

            Scarlett got real quiet and shifted her gaze to the window for a couple of minutes.

            *Shana*

            "Don't ask questions that you really don't want to know the answer to." She said keeping her gaze out the window, falling silent after speaking.

Sorry this one took so long, the next chapter will be the end of this story. It should be up hopefully before the week is out.

Just to tell everyone; I'm not able to access my email account, the computer I'm using has MSN and my account is AOL. I've tried to get my emails but I keep having problems.

Please review. I have a possible sequel in the works and I would like to know if I should post it.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

            Ian walked purposely into the courthouse; carrying a large rectangular white box, and hoping to put a potentially disastrous situation to rest. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut about that time. No more then five minutes had passed from when the nurses chased all visitors out did he receive the call.

            Shana was furious with him for having brought up the incident in front of the Joes; and rightly so he'd been the one to initiate the silence about it, apparently someone asked or mentioned it. By doing so there would inevitably be a rift between her and them, and that would be the last thing he needed to have happen.

            He saw his quarry sitting on a bench outside a pair of large, heavy oak doors; the hearing was in session and he had obviously been denied entrance, to Ian's small pleasure.

            "Where is she?" he asked.

            *Inside*

            "Good, there are things that need to be addressed outside of her presence."

            *What things?* Snake Eyes signed.

            "I understand that someone brought up my unintentional mention of that time, on her first day in the hospital. I wish to know who said it."

            *I did*

            "Do you love her?"

            *Yes* he signed not knowing where the line of questions were going.

            "Then you'll not mention it again; just forget you ever heard about it." He paused.

            "If you truly love her then you'll never speak of it again, the last thing she needs is to have to recall it. I'll admit that we should have dealt with it long ago, and had she stayed we would have. He saw it as a weakness; a flaw in an otherwise flawless work of art, something that needed to be dealt with immediately. She had too much knowledge of the goings on within to simply be discarded; the only other option would have been to kill her. Daniel and I couldn't allow it; she was too big a part of us by then."

            "Daniel and I had been only children; friends were few and far between for him, I had none at all. We were forced to let her go to save her life. Shana was and always will be my very best true friend; more of a sister in many ways, perhaps not in blood but in heart and soul. If you ask her questions about that it'll only do her harm."

            A silence fell between the two for several minutes, before the oak doors opened. Jake walked out.

            "Agent McCartey." Ian said as he rose from his seat.

            "How did it go?"

            "Good, man. It's all over."

            *Where's Shana*

            "She took off a few minutes ago, said she had something important to do."

            "Well, it's all over now. The Bulls are going to prison, Dante's dead; and I get to go home." She said as she stood at the foot of the grave; a dozen roses in her hand; six red and six were yellow.

            "Ian broke the silence about you know what the other day, in front of people I work with no less. I think that was worse than anything Dante could have come up with. I know I need to deal with it, somehow, but that didn't help at all." She moved closer to the headstone.

            "I miss the camaraderie that I used to share with the rest of the Dragons. The way the group of us would play sports, and have different athletic events. The chess games with Moby, the sparring matches out in the field, intensive training with Ian, him making me sit for hours on end so he could sketch. I never did get to see a finished sketch by him. But do you know what it is that I miss the most?" She paused for a long time.

            "I miss having debates with you. We'd always seemed to talk about the most irrelevant things; and I'd never give in to you; and when I did, you knew I wasn't doing it completely. And you never bothered me about it. I remember the time you convinced me to get that tattoo. You were always there when I needed you; after those torturous three days in hell, and seeing Dante kill that man. Through it all you were there, doing everything and anything to help me, and now you're gone and I miss you. You know something funny," she began with a small smile.

            "You were right; Danny, about falling in love, when you told me that sometimes you won't get to choose. It just happens you said and I scoffed at the idea. Truthfully I was afraid to fall; especially with the fact that I could go off one day and not come back or maybe he could go and not come back. I knew I couldn't put a person through that, not the way I'd seen others put through it. I didn't want to." She finished.

            Snake Eyes approached silently, from behind her; not wanting to interrupt her 'conversation'. He stopped his approach a few feet away; far enough to not startle her and close enough to make out what she was saying.

            "I didn't believe in the concept of love at first sight and forget all about soulmates. Love was something that would make you weak, it could only cause problems on the field; if you were in charge, people could get hurt, you'd play favorites, and kill someone. I thought love couldn't exist for me because of that, but I was wrong; about everything." she fell silent for a minute.

            "Love does exist, and it found me just when I needed it the most. I don't know if Snake Eyes and I are soulmates; I won't say that there's no such thing anymore. I said that about loving at first sight, but I fell hard and fast at first sight. Love doesn't make you weak, if anything I'm stronger than I'd ever been; it's never caused a problem, we're just about always together so we watch each other's back as well as anyone else's. As for getting hurt, people get hurt everyday; may be physically or emotionally. By allowing myself to fall in love, I took a chance on something I was afraid of. The brave may not live long but the cautious do not live at all. The advice you gave me after you heard about me leaving; when you came back to see me. On a better note, the White Bulls are finished, we dealt them a heavy blow and they're dropping like flies. They're turning each other in for leniency on the charges. Some are giving up names of Bulls from other precincts throughout the city, so you know our team is winning." She paused for a minute.

            "Are you just going to loiter back there and eavesdrop or do you want to come over here?" She asked, turning to Snake Eyes quickly.

            *How did you know I was here?* he signed as he approached her.

            "In a place this quiet, if you've got good hearing; you notice the subtle shifts in the silence that alert you to other's presence," she paused. "or maybe I know you too well. I knew that Dragon was outside waiting for word on how the hearing went; and he'd probably tell you where I'd be."

            *You miss Danny?*

            "Now more than ever." She answered, kneeling by the grave and setting the flowers down on the dirt. 

            "We were supposed to get together after this was over; toasting the fall of the White Bulls and joking about old times. I met Danny at a good point in my life; we were the best of friends. When things started to happen around me; I swear that I would have gone crazy but I managed to latch on to Danny."

`           *You loved Danny.*****

Scarlett paused at that comment for a few minutes, before speaking again.

            "I guess I did; as much as two friends can love each other and now he's gone."

*But you're not alone; he will never truly be gone if you hold on to his memory. He knew that when he left that there would be people to take care of you and see you through this. And you can always think of it this way; Danny's your own personal guardian angel now.*

"Thanks I think I needed to hear that." she said with a smile as she rose from her position.

            *You fell in love with me at first sight?*

            "Somehow I knew you were going to ask that," she said, "yes, I did."

            *So to you, I was attractive.*

            Scarlett didn't need to think to know what he meant. He referred to his scars; the ones from that helicopter crash, the ones he got saving her life. She could also read the hidden question in his eyes; the one that asked why she loved him.

            "To me, you **are** attractive. I did not fall in love with just your face. I wouldn't love you for looks and I wouldn't love you for all the money in the world. I love you for you, for the man I see inside. For your heart and for your soul." She spoke quietly holding his eyes in her own.

            *But the scars…*

            "That you got saving my life. Everyone has scars; some are visible and some are not, I have them too. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there. But if the scars are as important to you as they seem; I'll tell you, they serve as a reminder to me."

            *A reminder of what?*

            "What you went through to save my life. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as good as you. And I can't imagine why you'd love me now after that." She said virulently, looking away and breaking the gaze.

            In an effort to regain her attention, he put his hand on her shoulder. She kept her gaze averted and didn't acknowledge the gesture; she wouldn't allow him to see the tears forming in her eyes. He slowly reached his hand out to touch one of her cheeks; then slowly and gently he made her look at him. He noticed her tears but something told him that he shouldn't ask.

            *I'd never stop loving you, Shana.*

            "Then why are you so sure that I will? Do you doubt me that much?"

            Her questions caught him off guard; he didn't doubt her, he could never doubt her. He recalled Dragon's words to the group that day in the hospital. 'You must have faith in her. To know that one's friends have lost faith in you is worse than losing faith in yourself. To one such as Shana it would hurt worse than any mortal wound,'.

            *I won't doubt you again.* he signed before holding out his hand to her.

            "Give me a minute?" At his nod, she turned back to the gravestone;

            "Thanks for everything, Danny. I'll miss you, but I'll be okay now. I finished what we started and we can both go now. So I guess this is goodbye my friend."

            As she turned away from the grave; wanting to stop the sadness she felt, Snake Eyes signed a question.

*Why were you afraid to fall in love?*

            "I was afraid of being hurt,"

            *I would never willingly hurt you.*

            "I know." She said as she took his hand to walk out of the cemetery. 

_GOODBYE, MY FRIEND_

_Oh we never know where life will take us_

_I know it's just a ride on a wheel_

_And we never know when death will shake us_

_And we wonder how it will feel_

_So goodbye my friend_

_I know I'll never see you again_

_But the time together through the years_

_Will take away these tears_

_It's__ okay now_

_Goodbye my friend._

_I see a lot of things that make me crazy_

_And I guess I held onto you_

_I could've run away and left_

_Well, maybe…_

_But it wasn't time, we both knew_

_So goodbye my friend _

_I know I'll never see you again_

_But the love you gave me through the years_

_Will take these tears away_

_It's okay now…_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Life's so fragile and love's so pure_

_We can't hold on but we try_

_We watch how quickly it disappears _

_And we never know why_

_But I'm okay now_

_Goodbye my friend_

_I can go now_

_Goodbye my friend_

A/N: It took a little longer than expected and I apologize. I wasn't satisfied with my first attempt, the song is property of Linda Ronstadt. I'm not really sure if it fits the story, but it did help with my slight case of writers block on this particular chapter.

On a good note, my sequel is in the works and a few chapters are finished and posting those should begin very soon.


End file.
